Rubrique Nécrologique
by Kandai
Summary: Quelques morceaux de la vie aux Enfers.. Tristes, joyeux, les Spectres vivent. Eux aussi. Yaoi. Recueil de drabbles par thèmes.


**Titre** : Rubrique Nécrologique

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : General / Humor

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc. La chanson _Beat it_ est propriété de Michael Jakson, qui est lui-même propriétaire de lui-même. De même que _Satisfaction_ est aux Rolling Stones. Les Malabar ne sont pas à l'auteur non plus. En fait, Kandai n'a inventé que l'_Inferno magazine_, l'hebdomadaire souterrain.

**Auteur** : Kandai

**Rating** : K+ voire T

**Couples** : Hadès/Kagaho ; Gordon/Queen ; Valentine/Sylphide ; Minos/Eaque/Rhadamanthe ; Myû/Phléygas.

**Avertissements** : Yaoi non graphique. Mention de Threesome. Langage parfois un peu osé. Tentatives d'humour douteuses. Allusion à _Lost Canvas_ avec Kagaho.

**Dédicaces** : A Wenna, la joueuse du meilleur grand frère du monde, dont l'avis m'a poussé à vous poster ça. Merci à toi, ma belle.

**Résumé** : Quelques morceaux de la vie aux Enfers.. Tristes, joyeux, les Spectres vivent. Eux aussi. Yaoi. Recueil de drabbles par thèmes.

**NdA** : Je sais, ce n'est pas le IV de Vogue, mea culpa. Mais avec le boulot que j'ai, je ne m'en sors plus. Il devrait arriver prochainement quand même. Sur ce, ma dernière oeuvre. Ca vole pas haut, c'est con, c'est du pur pétage de plomb.. Et bordel que j'aime faire ça ! Aucune prétention dans ces petits drabbles thématiques. Si ce n'est que je vous recommande de bien lire les avertissements ci-dessus, sont pas faits pour rien. Et bonne lecture, quand même !

* * *

Rubrique nécrologique

.

1. Chocolat

Personne aux Enfers n'ignore la passion d'Hadès pour le chocolat. Et personne aux Enfers n'ignore que Kagaho se balade toujours les poches pleines de chocolat. Au cas où sa Majesté aurait une envie subite de chocolat.. ou encore de Kagaho au chocolat, dans un coin sombre et insonorisé.

Ce qui est encore meilleur.

.

2. Clébard

Cerbère était un chien adorable, même s'il avait trois têtes. Et il adorait faire de grosse léchouilles à tout le monde, même si c'était plutôt terrorisant comme expérience - imaginez trois immenses langues vous farfouillant de la tête aux pieds. Et il savait se taire. Pour Pharaon, qui aimait rester le plus loin possible des hommes, c'était le compagnon idéal. Y avait qu'un seul point négatif.

- Cerbère, espèce de sale clébard, quand comprendras-tu que les jardins de Perséphone ne sont pas une litière ?

.

3. Tatouage

- Regarde Minos, c'est beau, non ?

Et sans laisser le temps à Minos de répondre, Eaque dévoile, tatoué sur son bas-ventre, un coeur rose flashy avec l'inscription 'Toi + moi'. Ce qui laisse le temps à Minos de s'étrangler et à Rhadamanthe de hurler de rire devant la tête de l'aîné.

Il a bien fait de prêter à Eaque ses décalcomanies collectionnées dans les Malabar, tiens.

.

4. Couleurs

Minos et Rhadamanthe sont des êtres monochromes : l'un est blanc comme la lumière, l'autre aussi noir que la nuit sans lune. Heureusement qu'entre eux, il y a Eaque, qui brille d'une flamme étrange, vive et bariolée et qui leur apporte un équilibre subtil à tous les trois.

.

5. Ange

Contrairement au fait que tous les morts qui parviennent au Tribunal sont persuadés que Rune est un chérubin venu les sauver, personne ne demande jamais à Charon s'il est un ange. Il y a quelque chose qui en dissuade les morts mais curieusement cela n'a aucun rapport avec son faciès hideux, ou si peu. Juste avec le fait que les anges ne sont pas radins et ne chantent pas aussi mal.

.

6. Plaisir

Rune aime le silence et le calme. Ca, évidemment, tout le monde le sait. Mais ce que les gens savent moins, c'est qu'avant de partir au Tribunal juger les âmes pendant toute un journée, il écoute un long morceau de rock à fond, piqué dans la compil' d'Eaque. Lequel le sait mais ne dit rien, bien sûr. Ca pourrait toujours être un moyen de pression pour plus tard.

.

7. Contrôle

'Garder le contrôle. Rester maître de toi, ne pas exploser, ne pas exploser. Ôôôm. Inspire. Expire. Du calme, Rhadamanthe, ça va aller. Tout. est. sous. contrôle.'

- Minos, Eaque.. je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de vous peloter à moitié nus sur mon bureau et en pleine journée, en plus ?

- Tu veux te joindre à nous, peut-être ? rétorque Eaque, malicieux.

'Perdu.'

- DEHORS !

.

8. Couple

Eaque, en assistant à une énième dispute entre Minos et Rhadamanthe sur la couleur de leurs chaussettes respectives qui était exactement pareille ce jour-là, par un malheureux hasard, fit une réflexion très pertinente, sans même lever le nez d'Inferno magazine – bah quoi ? Cet article qui faisait montre du seigneur Thanatos dans sa petite nuisette de nuit était fort intéressant !

- Vous savez, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple quand vous vous disputez ainsi.

Inutile de dire que cela leur a cloué le bec. Il est fort quand même, Eaque.

.

9. Surnom

- Gordon, s'il te plaît, mon sucre d'orge, mon grand fou, mon muffin en chocolat, mon petit lapin rose, mon beignet à la framboise, ma fraise des bois, mon spectre préféré, mon roi-soleil, mon petit coquin, mon bichon, mon canard en sucre, mon..

-Ca va, j'ai compris, Queen. J'irais te chercher ce truc si tu insistes..

.

10. Droits

- Eh, il n'y a que Minos – et Rhadamanthe, s'il veut, bien sûr - qui ont le droit de me rejoindre dans ma salle de bain quand je suis nu ! Myû, tu dégages tout de suite !

- Je venais juste récupérer ma brosse à dents que vous avez lâchement volée chez moi quand vous êtes revenu de votre dernière cuite, seigneur Eaque, répond le Papillon, fourbe.

Mais il en faut plus que ça pour démonter Eaque, lequel lance ladite brosse à dents à l'intrus en n'oubliant pas de hurler.

- Dehors, sale pervers !

.

11. Musique

- Personne n'a vu mon CD de Mickael Jackson ? hurle Sylphide à la volée.

- Nan ! répondent ses pairs, avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Ok, 'Beat it' ça va bien cinq minutes mais en boucle comme ça pendant des heures, c'est la mort. Et puis Valentine, qui a au grand soulagement des oreilles malmenées, a piqué le CD va tout de suite se dépêcher de remplacer ça par les 'Rolling Stones', alors hein.. Y a rien à dire mais 'Satisfaction' est cent fois mieux, de l'avis général.

- Je déteste quand un chanteur célèbre meurt, grogne Queen. On trouve toujours un fan pour repasser ses disques en boucle pendant trois ans.

.

12. Livres

Rune adore lire, c'est un fait. Toujours le nez plongé dans ses livres, à un tel point qu'il faudrait presque que Minos lui ordonne d'arrêter. Ou que Pharaon le provoque. En lui faisant un pied de nez, par exemple.

.

13. Yeux

Hadès n'a pas toujours été cet être sombre et silencieux qu'il est aujourd'hui. Auparavant, il venait souvent se joindre à ses spectres, prendre des nouvelles, parler et même rire avec eux. Mais les yeux pétillants de vie d'Hadès et son sourire tendre s'étaient éteints. Et il avait muré sa douleur dans le silence, au grand désespoir de ses spectres, qui auraient tant voulu l'aider.

.

14. Résultat

Il lui fallait se concentrer pour atteindre la victoire. Donner toute son énergie dans le combat qui se jouait sous son nez, ne pas hésiter à foncer dans la dernière ligne droite, déchaîner le reste de ses forces et jouer ses derniers atouts.

- Quinte flush ! T'as perdu, Rhada !

Le Juge gémit. Eaque était tout simplement imbattable au poker.

.

15. Amour

Elysion était autrefois un lieu débordant d'amour et de bonheur. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'un univers glacé, vague copie d'une perfection qui a un jour existé.

Les Enfers ne pardonneraient jamais à Perséphone. Jamais.


End file.
